1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a hammer having a head portion and a handle portion both made of a resin material and cooperating to form a generally T-shaped integral body, comprising head and handle cores imbedded in the respective head and handle portions, and more particularly to such a hammer wherein the propagation of an impact shock from the head portion to the handle portion is effectively minimized.
2. Related Art Statement
A hammer including a head portion and a handle portion both made of a suitable resin material and cooperating to form a generally T-shaped integral body is available for use in various fields such as construction and assembly sites or shops.
In such an integrally molded hammer, the head and handle cores cooperating to generally form a T-shape are generally imbedded in the head and handle portions, respectively, so as to gain a sufficient strength for withstanding an impact given when the hammer is struck. The conventional hammer, therefore, has a problem that the impact at the striking moment is transmitted to the user's hand directly through the hard cores, which will increase efforts and labor of the user, thus reducing the operating efficiency.
In order to alleviate this problem, there has been proposed a so-called shock-proof or non-rebound hammer (disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,012) having a hollow core imbedded in the head portion and filled with lead pellets of a suitable size. In such a shock-proof hammer, the impact given to the user is remarkably reduced because the impact at the striking moment is absorbed by friction of the lead pellets.